


Something Evil This Way Comes

by Quirkyasfok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All things are the same except Stiles is a ghost, Bickering, Brotp, Ghost Stiles Stilinski, Humor, Inspired by Dude That's my Ghost!, Lots of dialogue, M/M, Poor Derek, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Bromance, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott and Stiles are Dorks, Storms, Werewolf Scott McCall, horror movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyasfok/pseuds/Quirkyasfok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night Scott became a werewolf Stiles died... sort of... it's complicated. </p><p> </p><p>Inspired by the cartoon: Dude, That's my Ghost!</p><p>This has now been turned into random oneshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It was a dark and stormy night...

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know in the comments if you'd like more of this insanity. 
> 
> Also I'm not gonna lie... I laughed at my own jokes....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Stiles decide to watch a horror movie

Scott jumped as a loud crack of thunder echoed through his tiny house, the walls shaking as wind whipped by. On the TV an old timey black and white horror movie played complete with bad graphics and horrible acting. 

“Dude this movie sucks.”

He glanced over at Stiles who sat next to him, a large popcorn bowl the only thing between them. He was in the middle of shoving an obscene amount of popcorn into his mouth as he stared boredly at the screen. It still took Scott by surprise that ghost were able to eat. In fact since dying Stiles had done a lot of things that went against every ghost stereotype there ever was. He could pretty much do everything he could do alive except for the added bonus of weird ghostly powers (going through walls, flying, etc.), accidentally affecting things with ectoplasm (it never ended well), and the fact nobody could see him unless they were wearing something that belonged to him when he was alive.

Scott himself wore a piece of plaid he’s ripped off of one of Stiles’s old shirts tied around his wrist. As did a majority of the pack once Scott had been able to convince them about Stiles’s not so dead deadness. Stiles had been very upset that he didn’t own anything pink they could have forced Derek to wear. Scotts verily certain Derek would have just ripped it off anyway. 

“It was your idea to watch it Stiles.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and huffed giving him a look.

“It’s a stormy night dude. Everybody knows you have to watch horror movies on stormy nights.”

“When did that become a rule?”

“Uh like forever ago. Duh.”

“Dude you’re a ghost… I’m a werewolf. Our life is a horror story. How much more horror do you need?”

“Lots… and this evil potted plant is doing nothing for me.” 

Stiles gestured to the screen just as the lead girl actor screamed. The evil plant reaching out towards her with claw like leaves. Then another loud roar off thunder shook the house, a crack of lightening, and the house went dark. Both boys screamed, jumping at each other sending the popcorn bowl flying. 

There was silence except for the rain and both boy’s heavy breathing. Stiles was the first to loosen his grip, laughing a bit embarrassed. 

“Dude that was-“

A loud knock on the door interrupted him causing both boys to clutch at each other again in fright.

“Oh my god it’s the potted plant!”

“It’s gonna eat us!”

The knocking got louder and harder. The door shaking under each thud.

“Dude you’re a werewolf. Use your claws on it or something!”

“I don’t know how to fight a potted plant!”

“Well you best figure it out or we’re gonna die!”

“What do you mean we? You’re already dead numbnuts!”

“You don’t know. I could become like deader.”

“Dude you’re a ghost you can just fly through the wall and fly away.”

“… oh right I forgot I could do that…”

“Stiles! Don’t you dare leave me!”

Both boys screamed again as the door burst open just as the lights clicked back on. A very wet and very unhappy Derek Hale stood in the doorway.

“What the hell are you two idiots screaming about? Why the hell didn’t you open the door?”

“We thought you were an evil plotted plant….”

“An evil what now?”

“A plant dude, wait…”

Stiles looked at Scott very displeased. 

“Dude why didn’t you know it was Derek? Shouldn’t you have smelled his scent?”

“… I forgot I could do that.”

“You forgot you could smell things?!?”

“You forgot you could go through walls!”

“Yea, but that’s like a completely different thing! How could you forget how to smell?!?”

Derek sighed watching the two teenagers bicker. Why the hell did he put up with these two idiots again?


	2. Damnit Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ectoplasm is very problematic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to turn this into random oneshots

“You just had to sneeze on the pizza didn’t you?”

“Dude you act like I did this on purpose. I didn’t even know ghost could sneeze. The only information we have on ghost is in that book Deaton gave us and like 75% of that is in another language.”

Stiles did have a point with that one. Neither of them had quite gotten the hang of their new supernatural lifestyles yet. At least he had Derek to get some understanding of his new werewolfness. Stiles’s ghostliness was kind of a wait and see what happens kind of thing, though bringing their pizza too life by accidentally sneezing ectoplasm on it was kind of something Scott was verily certain they didn’t really need a lesson in. Mostly since their pizza seemed rather keen on trying to eat them now. Scott glanced back towards the pizza that was making weird growling noises as it flopped towards them. Angry pepperoni eyes glaring at them. 

“So what’s the plan?”

“We use this!” Stiles held up a dull pizza cutter, waving it at Scott for emphasizes. 

“A pizza cutter?”

“Well yea broski how else do expect to defeat an evil pizza.”

Another good point from Stiles. It wasn’t like they had a lot of options either. There was no way Scott was going to do Stiles’s other plan of eating the pizza. It was covered in ghost goo. 

The pizza roared again, opening its cheesy jaws as it flopped right at them. Stiles countered quick letting out a battle cry as he went at the pizza head on waving the pizza cutter. The two wrestled on the floor. Stiles cursing and grunting as the pizza seemed to get the upper hand, before finally flipping it cheesey sided down and slicing at it for all he was worth. 

“Take that you bitch!”

Scott watched the entire scene in wonder. Another loud growl caught his attention though. He looked up seeing one of his socks standing in the doorway glowing a faint blue. 

“Dude is that one of my socks? Stiles how the hell did you get ectoplasm on one of my socks?”

Stiles looked up from defeating their pizza foe at the angry piece of clothing standing in the doorway.

“…Uh…”

“Stiles you didn’t…”

“Dude what do you want from me? I died a virgin.”

“Stiles!”


	3. Even in death...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is still a go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having way to much fun with these.

“Man it’s just not fair. I finally get Lydia to wear something of mine, and it’s after I’m dead.”

Stiles stood against the lockers staring longingly across the hallway at Lydia Martin. Scott glanced over at him as he dug inside his own locker. 

“You’re not still working on your Lydia plan are you?”

He didn’t care if people heard him talking to Stiles or not. He was already referred to as the crazy kid who talked to himself. He’d somehow managed to become even more uncool since Stiles’s death. Considering he’d already been at the bottom it was actually pretty amazing. 

“Of course I’m still working on the plan Scott. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Uh… because your dead dude.”

“Please like death is going to stop me from winning over Lydia. She’s a banshee, I’m a ghost, we’re like meant for each other. The twenty-five year plan is still a go!”

“Twenty-five? I thought it was twenty?”

“It was, but the deadness kind of added a few extra years. Just you wait, while the rest of you get old I’ll stay young and handsome. Lydia will be all over me.”

“Dude, Lydia doesn’t even find you handsome now. If you still look the same then why would she find you handsome later?”

“Harsh Scotty. Harsh. But alright, so my plan has a few holes. I’ve got twenty-five years to get it all figured out. All because I’m dead doesn’t mean I can’t live my life.”

Scott shut his locker turning towards his friend with a raised eyebrow.

“Dude yesterday you were talking about us working together to make me the most amazing lacrosse player ever, because ‘I needed to live your life for you.’”

“That’s a competently different thing Scotty, and if I remember you said no.”

“That’s because it’s cheating Stiles.”

“No it’s not, it’s called using your resources Scotty. Get with the program here.”

Scott sighed shaking his head and beginning to walk off.

“You’re a werewolf Scotty, I’m a ghost. Come on we’re like the perfect dream team!... Scott? Scott. Scott are you ignoring me? Hey, don’t you take your bracelet off! Scott I will not be ignored!” 

From her own locker Lydia stood shaking her head.

“Idiots.”


	4. Reunited and it feels so... uhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Scott came to learn his best friend was haunting him

“… and then this guy named Derek Hale showed up and starts telling me I’m a werewolf. A werewolf! Can you believe it dude? I mean it makes since with all the weird changes I’ve been having, but it’s just so crazy sounding. Me? A werewolf? It’s insane! You’d probably hate Derek too, all he ever does is glare at me. Like it’s my fault I got bitten, and I just… I… Man I wish you were here dude. You’d know what to do, you’d have everything under control… I’m just… I’m so lost. I just… fuck Stiles.”

Scott sat alone on Stiles’s bed clutching one of Stiles’s old plaid shirts. He hugged the shirt to his chest as tears slipped down his cheeks. The scent of his dead best friend filling his nose. It probably wasn’t the healthy way to handle Stiles’s death, in fact if Stiles was still alive he’d probably be mocking Scott, but Stiles’s room was the only place that brought him comfort anymore. 

“I don’t know what to do dude. I just don’t know what to do anymore.”

He pressed the shirt too his face before deciding to put it on. Like somehow the shirt could hug him or something. He sniffled as he buttoned the shirt and hugged himself. Sadly it seemed shirt hugs weren’t even close to real hugs. 

“I’m right here Scotty. Man I’m right here. There’s gotta be some way I can communicate with you. Sheesh this ghost shit is stupid.”

Scott froze glancing up. It couldn’t be. There was no way, but the voice sounded so much like Stiles. 

Sure enough sitting in his desk chair sat Stiles. He was a glowing blueish color and transparent, but there was no doubt in his mind that it was Stiles. He had to be seeing things. 

“Stiles?”

Stiles looked up towards him, he’s own eyes going wide.

“Scott can you see me?”

He had to be hearing thins too. There was just no way. He nodded dumbly anyway. Stiles’s face lit with joy as he jumped from the chair, and charged at his friend tackling Scott onto the bed into a tight hug.

“Oh my god Scotty! Finally! I’ve been trying to talk to you for week’s dude! I thought I’d never get you to see me.” 

Scott had to be losing his mind. It felt like somebody was actually hugging him. Stiles wasn’t heavy, in fact he didn’t really way anything, but the force of something had knocked him to the bed and was holding him tightly. He reached out gently hugging Stiles back still completely stunned. For a few seconds he felt something solid before his arms started to faze through the suppose ghost. Stiles moved off him looking apologetic. 

“Sorry Scotty, I still have yet to get this whole ghost thing down. Earlier I kept accidently sinking through my own floor. Being solid is hard. Walking through walls is pretty cool though. Uh… you ok Scotty.”

“You’re really here…it’s really you.”

He just seemed so real.

“Of course it’s really me dude, who else would I be? I’ve been here the entire time actually. You just couldn’t see me.” 

“But how? Stiles you died!”

“And still am dead dude. I’m a ghost.”

“A ghost? Ghost are real?”

“Dude you’re a werewolf. Finding out ghost being real shouldn’t be that weird…. Or unbelievable.”

“But… but how? I mean does everybody become a ghost? How come I couldn’t see you before?”

“Scott I barely know how to not sink though the floor. I’m just as lost as you are dude, but hey at least now we can be lost together.”

Scott couldn’t help but smile wide at his friend. Stiles was really here. Somehow, someway, his best friend was back.

“Yea dude. Let’s figure this out together.”

“Great, glad that’s out of the way. Now onto this Derek Hale guy, because boy Scotty do I have a lot to say about him. I mean I’ve already told you, but you couldn’t hear me so firstly his eyebrows-”

Scott settled back against Stiles’s pillows watching as his friend ranted, arms flailing around as he spoke. It was so great to have Stiles back.

“Wait,” Scott interrupted. “You said you’ve been here the entire time. Do you mean like in your house or following me around.”

“I’ve been following you around of course. You can’t just expect me to sit around and do nothing. Which reminds me we really need to update that porn collection of yours Scotty. It’s rather sad if you ask me.”

Okay so it was almost great to have Stiles back. 

“And the little pickup line you used on Allison. Lame sauce dude.”

Sort of.

“Oh and how could you got ten questions wrong on the math homework? It was so easy.”

Nevermind.


	5. The art of scaring...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and how Stiles sucks at it

Scott sighed glancing down at the ghost sprawled out in the floor next to him. 

“How is it that you’ve somehow managed to become clumsier? I didn’t even think that was possible. You float for freakin sake.”

“Hey you have no room to judge Furball. I saw you take a nose dive yesterday while wolfen around in the woods.”

“Stalkerlish much bro.”

“I’m a ghost. It’s what we do… well that and scare people, which reminds me.”

“No.”

Stiles floated up getting right into Scott’s face, mischievous smile in full force.

“I have a plan.”

“No.”

“We’re gonna scare some people.”

“No we’re not.”

“Oh come on Scotty! It’s like our job as supernaturaly things!”

Scott shoved the ghost away as he started trotting off to his next class. Stiles floating behind him flailing. 

“Scott!”

“No Stiles! The last time you decided we needed to scare people Allison wouldn’t talk to me for a week, the time before that you almost got Coach fired, the time before that I thought for sure Derek was going to eat me from anger, and the time before that you put a hole through the wall of the boy’s locker room.”

“Hey the locker room one was great thank you very much!”

“People almost saw me naked!” 

“… I don’t see your point Scotty.”

“My point is no scaring people Stiles.”

“But… but … Brohana.”

“No Stiles, don’t you brohana me right now. No scaring!”

Stiles pouted, crossing his arms over his chest as he trailed after Scott.

“Fine.”

Not an hour later Scott stood outside of the school with the rest of the student body and faculty watching as firefighters struggled to contain the fires erupting from one of the buildings science labs. Stiles floated next to him looking confused at the entire scene. 

“… okay so my plan may have gone a bit haywire… but in my defense… I honestly had no idea that shit was flammable…” 

Scott sighed softly rubbing at his forehead. Maybe he should take Deaton up on building that ghost container.

“…or that when combined with whatever that pretty pink stuff was it would explode….”

For the sake of Beacon Hills a ghost container just seemed like a really, really good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me sciles prompts here - http://scilesdrabbles.tumblr.com/  
> and nsfw sciles prompts here - http://kinkysciles.tumblr.com/


End file.
